Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
was the first Harvest Moon game released for Game Boy Advance system. It has similar premise to a lot of previous Harvest Moon games - to raise a successful farm. This includes growing crops and raising livestock. The characters from the PlayStation game Harvest Moon: Back To Nature ''return in this game, with a few exceptions. Released on 2004. Unused Items Band-Aid ''Always a good idea to keep one around! This item was in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature and was used in the very first event with Elli; however, it has no use in Friends of Mineral Town, and cannot be obtained. Surprisingly, it is worth 800 affection points when given to a girl. Queen of the Night Blooms on Summer nights. Brings good luck. Technically not unused because it is seen in one event in the game; however, it is normally impossible to see it in your inventory. When hacked into your inventory, it even has its own description, and is also worth 800 affection points when given to a girl. Plant Encyclopedia This book from the Library contains every plant ever. Seen briefly during Mary's purple heart event, but is also impossible to see in your inventory normally. It is also worth 800 affection points when given to a girl. Untranslated Text Zack Speaks Japanese Name、 けっこう牧場がにあってんじゃねぇか？ これでも、ほめてんだぜ～。 This text can be seen after talking to Zack a few times when he picks up your shipment. The translated text says: (Hey) Name, It's become a pretty nice farm, hasn't it? From the way things look, it's pretty admirable. Carter Speaks German Ein Teilzeitjob auf dem Weingut hort sich nach einer Menge Spab an. Von Job erzahlen. Nicht erzahlen. This text - missing some German umlauts, represented here by the letters in square brackets - can be seen when you offer Carter the Winery Job. The b is also wrong, as ß'' should be represented as ''ss when not available and isn't related to b''. Translated it reads: ''A part-time job at the winery sounds like a lot of fun. Tell about the Job. Don't tell. 4:44 In the Japanese version there is an event that is triggered by checking your TV at exactly 4:44. This time is considered bad luck in Japan because the number 4 has the same sound as the word "death" (shi). If you attempt to trigger the event in the US version it will open and close the dialog box endlessly. The Japanese text is still in the US version of the game, but untranslated. The text shown there was supposed to be a riddle, where the player should read the text wall not from the left to the right, starting from the first line like in a English, but rather read it like in traditional Japanese (i.e. vertically starting from the right column). The various riddles would tell the player how to uncurse equipment. Unused Text Strings With the use of a hex editor you can find some text strings. bad_alloc This string is scattered throughout the ROM. Error In pirated versions of the game you may at times get this message. Regional Differences This game allows you to connect to the GameCube game Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life for a few bonuses. In order to access it, you have to throw an item into the Harvest Goddess Pond. In the US version of the game, the Harvest Goddess will ask you if you want to stop communication. However, that is not correct because selecting No will exit out of the screen. In the European version, this was fixed by changing the word "stop" to "start". Title Screen Category:Official Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games